1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stepping exercise apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a stepping exercise apparatus with collapsible stabilizer bars and may be favorable for rehabilitation purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
Step-type exercise machines are developed for the exerciser to exercise under a predetermined load so as to improve physical strength or to perform rehabilitation of the exerciser. Recently, various types of step-type exercise machines have been developed for training, exercising or rehabilitation. For example, a kind of exercise machine provides a pair of right and left crank pedals that can be mutually driven up and down. Stepping down on the right pedal simultaneously lifts the left pedal up through the connected crank and vice versa.
A conventional step-type exercise machine comprises a body, a pair of crank pedals and a foot support device. The foot support device stabilizes the exercise machine on a flat surface, such as the ground or floor while the exerciser steps on the pedals to exercise. Typically, the foot support device is extended from the body and has transverse bars that can be located on the flat surface to stabilize the entire machine. Thus, the conventional foot support device occupies a large space for storage, package or transportation of the exercise machine because of the transverse stabilizer bars.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved stepping exercise apparatus to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.